Elemental Crystals (MARDEK)
The Elemental Crystals were created by YALORT when he made Belfan, and they provide that world with all of its magical energy and keep it alive. They have an important role in the storyline of the MARDEK series. The primary quest of MARDEK Chapter 3: Keystones involves gathering them. They consist of pure elemental magical energy, and as such have the power to grant people extreme power; for this reason, they have been sought by adventurers and villains alike. Locations All of the crystals are located around the gulf separating Hadris and Fengue; it is said that this general area is where YALORT came down to the newly-crafted Belfan and breathed the gift of life into it. The Fire crystal The Fire Crystal provides the essence of life and energy, of heat and fire. It keeps the world warm so that things can grow and thrive, and its power is harnessed every time a flame burns, magical or natural. It possesses the power of heat and flames. Without the power of the Fire Crystal, Belfan would surely fall into an ice age. The Fire Crystal is currently located in a temple in the Crimson Peak southeast of Aeropolis in Fengue. Its guardian is a creature called Girru. The Water crystal It provides the essence of water, which is necessary for practically any form of life. The Water Crystal keeps the waters pure and flowing and the rains pouring. It is vital for life on Belfan. It is also responsible for Man's rational thoughts, or so it has been said. Without the Water Crystal, the waters of Belfan would stagnate, and all life in the seas would perish(as well as any animal that requires water to sustain them). The Water Crystal is located on the Hadris continent, in a subterranean temple connected with Lake Qur. It's guarded by Emela, an elementalist and Mardek's friend, as well as her powerful steed. The Air crystal It provides the essence of wind. The Air Crystal keeps the winds blowing, and the air clean. Without the Air Crystal, the wind on Belfan would cease, the air would stagnate and become unbreathable. The city of Aeropolis was built beneath the temple in which it can still be found. The temple in the city contains a portal that links to the actual temple, which floats above the clouds. The temple itself is well-guarded and is accessible only to the royal family. Priestess Gail guards the warp leading from the city to the temple, although it is unknown who guards the actual crystal. The Earth crystal The Earth Crystal provides the essence of life to beast and plants, and the strength of the rocks. This crystal is responsible for the lives of beasts and plants on Belfan. Its energy keeps them growing and breeding. Without the Earth Crystal, there would be no beasts alive in Belfan, and all plants would wither and die. It is held in a sacred temple within the Lifewood, east of Aeropolis, in Fengue. Its Guardian is a Rock Mole. The Light crystal The Light Crystal is the source of all the Goodness in the hearts of the inhabitants of Belfan. This crystal is the physical manifestation of the Goodness in Man's heart. Together with the Dark Crystal, it maintains a delicate balance of morals that keeps men productive and happy. Without the Light Crystal, all Goodness and Kindness in Belfan would disappear, probably leading to the mutual destruction of most people in Belfan, or everyone. It is currently located in the castle of the King of Goznor, on the Hadris continent. The Dark crystal The Dark crystal is the source of all the Evil in the hearts of the inhabitants of Belfan. Together with the Light Crystal, it maintains a delicate balance of morals that keeps men productive and happy. Without the Dark Crystal to keep the balance, civilisation would stagnate and never improve because everyone would be happy and would see no need for change. The Dark Crystal is located in a temple on the Fengue continent that is connected to the Reptoid town of Xantusia and a Solakian temple via the Sandflow Caves, west of Aeropolis. Solaar claims that xe is its guardian, but this is false. The real guardian is unknown, but he/she/xe/they/it might have been defeated by the Mystery Man or Solaar prior to Mardek's arrival. The Aether crystal The Aether Crystal, also called the Ether Crystal and the Ethereal Crystal, is the source of all the souls of every creature on Belfan; it serves as a passage for souls between the Astral Realm and the Material Plane, causing souls to be born as creatures of Belfan. Without this crystal, there would be no more births of any creatures on Belfan, and all those born from the crystal's energy would be weakened considerably. It is said that this crystal is protected by a 'village of wraiths'. See Also * Elements * Artefacts (MARDEK) * ★ Fire Crystal of Belfan * ★ Water Crystal of Belfan * ★ Earth Crystal of Belfan Category:Elements Category:MARDEK